freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Chica
Chica to jeden z 4 animatroników oraz jedyny (przynajmniej w pierwszej części) animatronik który jest kobietą. Jest ona drugim, pobocznym wokalistą w zespole Fazbeara. W ciągu nocy, będzie ona próbowała ubrać w kostium każdego człowieka, albo endoszkielet jaki zobaczy w pizzerii. Wygląd FNaF 1: Chica to żółty animatronik o wyglądzie kurczaka, z kulistą głową i pomarańczowym dziobem. Nosi biały śliniak z napisem "LET'S EAT!!!". '''Ów fartuch jest wypełniony kolorowymi trójkątami. Na scenie ma ze sobą różową babeczkę posiadające dwoje wielkich oczu. Jak pozostałe animatroniki ma szereg zębów, z tą różnicą, że jej zęby najbardziej ze wszystkich przypominają ludzkie. Są bardzo łatwo zauważalne na obrazach z kamer. FNaF 2: Jej wygląd względem poprzedniej części zmienił się drastycznie. Na początek należy wspomnieć o tym, że jej kobiecość została złagodzona, przez co wydaje się być obojniakiem. Jej ciało zmieniło się minimalnie, lecz największe zmiany przeszła jej głowa. Oczodoły stały się znacznie większe niż same oczy, Chica straciła także brwi i powieki. Jej stopy mają po zmianie mają trzy szpony zamiast dwóch. Ma także przewody w ustach. Jej dziób został przekształcony i zmieniony w coś w rodzaju pyska, takiego jak mają Bonnie lub Freddy. Jest on też bardziej szpiczasty, tak, jak u kury, a także ma więcej zębów na górnej i dolnej części. Niesławny drugi rząd zębów jest bardziej widoczny. Ręce Chici zostały zastąpione kikutami, które na końcu mają wystające przewody. Chica nie może również ruszać swymi kikutami, gdyż za każdym razem ma je wyprostowane prostopadle do ciała, tworząc kształt litery "T" . Kiedy natomiast jest w szybie są one skierowane ku górze, prawdopodobnie pozycja ta jest wymuszona przez to, że Szyb ten jest ciasny. Zachowanie FNaF 1: Chica stoi na Show Stage'u jak Freddy i Bonnie. Porusza się ona w prawą stronę Show Stage -> Dinning Room -> Restrooms -> Kitchen -> East Hall -> East Hall Corner po czym możemy ją zobaczyć przy naszych drzwiach poprzez zaświecenie światłem (czyli podobnie jak z Bonnie'm). FNaF 2: W przeciwieństwie do pierwszej części gry, Chica podąża ustaloną ścieżką. Zaczyna się ruszać drugiej nocy, lecz jest bardzo nieaktywna do trzeciej. Zaczyna w Parts/Service razem z innymi starymi animatronikami, idąc do Party Room 4 i Party Room 2, aby wejść do Prawego Szybu Wentylacyjnego. Tak jak w przypadku Bonnie'go, nie widać Chici gdy zaświeci się światło szybu w Biurze. Gdy jest w Biurze i gracz obniży monitor, bądź ona zrobi to za niego, będzie stać przed biurkiem a światła będą migać. Jeśli gracz nie założy maski bądź zrobi to za późno, zniknie jak gdyby nigdy nic po to, by po chwili wrócić i zakończyć noc gracza. Ciekawostki FNaF 1 *Chica jest zwykle drugim animatronikiem, który opuszcza Show Stage. *Chica jest drugim animatronikiem, który porusza się w ciągu pierwszych nocy. *Chica jest jedynym animatronikiem, który nie ma uszu. *Strój Chici jest jedynym strojem wśród animatroników, który zawiera słowa. (LET'S EAT!!!)''' *"Chica" po Hiszpańsku oznacza "dziewczynka" oraz "słodka". *Chica bardzo często jest mylona przez fanów z kaczką. Jest ona animatronikiem-kurczakiem. *Chica jest jedynym animatronikiem posiadającym płeć żeńską. *Istnieje błąd, który pozwala graczowi przetrwać kiedy Chica atakuje. Jeśli gracz szybko podniesie monitor krzyk Chici powtórzy się kilka razy i jej animacja zabójstwa przedłuży się, opóźniając tym samym śmierć. Kontynuując tą czynność do 06:00 można przeżyć atak. Ten sam błąd działa też w przypadku Bonnie'go. *Odgłosy Chici w Kuchni mogą być usłyszane przez gracza nawet jeśli kamera nie jest ustawiona, by pokazywała to pomieszczenie. *Kiedy Chica jest na Scenie ma babeczkę podobną do tej, która znajduje się w Biurze. Ciekawostki FNaF 2 *Przez prawie cały czas ręce Chici są sztywne w pozycji "T" , włączając w to menu. **Istnieje możliwość, że dzieje się tak, ponieważ nie była przez długi czas używana i jej mechanizm się zepsuł. O takich przypadkach Phone Guy wspomina w pierwszej części gry. *Istnieje Glitch w którym Chica jest w Biurze nawet po tym, jak światła przestały migotać. Po tym Chica zabija gracza. *Tak jak w pierwszej części gry, atakuje od prawej strony względem gracza. *Jest jednym z trzech animatroników, które nie pojawiają się w Korytarzu przed atakiem. Innymi są Toy Bonnie, i BB. *Jest jednym z dwóch animatroników, które nie mogą być ujrzane przez świecenie szybów w Biurze. Drugim jest Bonnie. **Jest ona także jednym z dwóch animatroników, które nie mogą być ujrzane przez żadne światło z Biura. Drugim jest Marionetka. *Sposób w jaki Chica przebywa w Szybie jest podobnym do tego, w jakim znajdowała się we Wschodnim korytarzu. *Chica po hiszpańsku oznacza "dziewczynka", oraz "słodka". Kategoria:Animatronik Kategoria:Animatronics